Be My Escape
by GleeFullParadise
Summary: At 17 years old Santana Lopez is a lot of things head Cheerio, Glee club soloist, Most popular girl in school but most importantly, the thing Santana prides herself on the most is being a loving mother to her three year old twins. Her daughters are her world but when trouble emerges she has to find an escape, that can only be found in the loving arms of Brittany S. Pierce
1. Missed texts and crystal blue eyes

_**Be my Escape**_- Brittana

Chapter 1 – Missed texts and Crystal blue eyes

"Mummmmaaaa!"

Santana sprinted upstairs at the sound of her baby girl's scream, running into the nursery over to the purple cot in the corner and picking up the small girl and cradling her to her chest "Shhhh bubba, mumma's here. Mumma's here _Estrella._ _Hush Baby, silencio_" Santana rocked her small daughter kissing the top of her raven curls. When she had calmed her down enough, Santana turned her attention back to the pink cot placed opposite her daughters where she was greeted with two big chocolate eyes staring at her from behind the safety bars of the cot. "Joey had bad dweem", Shifting Jovanna's wait from one hip to the other Santana gathered up her second bundle of joy on to her unoccupied hip, "Yeah Nina, She did and how do we scare off bad dreams" she asked her girls as she sat down on the large overstuffed rocking chair in the corner, bouncing the twins on her knees "Pixie kisses!" squealed both the toddlers as Santana peppered Jovanna's face with kisses while tickling Nina in the stomach before switching so she was kissing Nina and tickling Jovanna within moments the two latina tots were squirming and giggling in their mothers arms and soon the two were all smiles.

She had just gotten the girls into their highchairs when she heard a knock on the door. When the door swung open standing there was the one and only Quinn Fabray looking all the part of a teenage dream with a smooth pressed Cheerios uniform and signature high pony Quinn was the envy off all girls even Santana at one point. The only thing out of place about the picture was the bubbly blonde baby in Quinn's arms. "Hey Tana!" Quinn said as she hugged the shorter Latina. "Hey Q! Hey Baby Beth!" Santana said placing a light kiss on the baby's cheek causing Beth to giggle. The three walked in to the kitchen where the twins soon piped up at the sight of Mini Quinn, "Can we hold Bethy, Pweeeasee!" Nina started with Jovanna right behind her. Santana smirked and her girls consistent begging. "After you have breakfast and are dressed and only if you ask Aunty Quinn really nicely." Santana grinned at Quinn as her daughters started once again their deafening begging "Of course you can but like your mumma said you have to get ready for day care first alright?" Quinn told Jovanna and Nina as she sat on one of the kitchen stools bouncing Beth on her knee.

The girls sat in the play pen showing Beth their toys and making her giggle and squeal with constant tickling whilst Santana got dressed in her Cheerio's uniform and Quinn finished some last minute homework on the couch, keeping an eye on their children. "San, did you hear about the new chick at schooI?" Quinn asked as Santana walked in, fixing her pony, "Yeah but I haven't seen her yet have you?" the latina asked. Quinn looked up with a smirk "Nope but according to Puckerman she's cute." The two teens packed away their texts books and got the girls in their strollers before locking up and starting the 10 minute walk to school. "God help her if Puck's got his eye on her" Santana stated as the two walked down the pathway pushing the two strollers. "Yeah wouldn't want the girls having another sister" Quinn sighed, Santana and Quinn laughed but it soon died down as the two remembered the day Quinn told Santana that Puck had gotten her pregnant, the same day Santana confessed to Quinn the Puck was Jovanna and Nina's father and the tears that followed their confessions.

The rest of the walk continued in comfortable silence, Santana and Quinn had long ago accepted the fact that their daughters were half-sisters; they had also accepted that Puck wasn't the best at being a consistent father to Beth, Jovanna and Nina. Of course Puck loved his daughters, he was present at their births and helped Quinn and Santana pick names and decorate the nurseries. Santana and Quinn were insistent on their children knowing their father but both girls knew that Puck wasn't ready to grow up and play the role of active father and Santana feared he never would.

As Santana and Quinn entered the hallways of McKinley High they were greeted by the ever bubbly and loud duo that was Tina and Mercedes "Hi girls!" Mercedes greeted them before instantly drawing her attention to the tots sitting in the strollers, Tina on the other hand continued chatting with Santana as the four teens made their way to Santana and Quinn's lockers. "C'mon it will be fun! Us girls away for one weekend at my aunt's lake house, it will be great you guys can relax. When was the last time you relaxed?" Mercedes asked trying to talk Santana and Quinn into their weekend getaway plan. "Let me think. The day before nationals last year" Quinn joked after all she had gone into labour after nationals. That caused a chuckle from Mercedes and Tina, the two looked at each other before turning to the blonde and the Latina and started a simultaneous pout. "I can't just drop everything and go away for the weekend I have kids!" Santana reminded them. "You can get a baby sitter and if you can't, bring them along" Tina said simply "Same for you Quinn" the blonde cheerleader laughed "Yeah right! You and 'cedes turn into the world's most over dramatic, bitchy teens if you don't get enough sleep. Do you think you can seriously stand a weekend with twins who wake at five in the morning and a baby that wakes every three hours?" Quinn challenged, Santana laughed at the honesty behind her words and nodded her head in agreement. "So? We'll buy earplugs it'll be fine" Mercedes laughed.

The two diva's continued their pleading whilst they headed to the choir room, Santana and Quinn sat down with their girls on their laps before finally speaking up. "Okay okay we'll think about it! God! You're more annoying than my girls!" Santana laughed with Quinn chuckling beside her. Mercedes and Tina finally sat down and stopped their pleading settling for discussing the latest _Adele_ album. The four teens and the kids were the only ones in the choir room until Puck and Finn entered. Finn's attention was drawn instantly to Quinn and Beth and the two started talking instantly as Finn sat next to Quinn taking a bouncing Beth from Quinn placing her on his lap, meanwhile Nina and Jovanna launched themselves at Puck who gathered the twin Latinas in his arms with ease "Daddyyyy!" the two screamed as he attacked them with kisses while taking a seat next to Santana who looked on in awe as her daughters pulled Puck out of his badass attitude and acted like an adoring father, before worry took over because one day her baby girls will be old enough to ask the question she was dreading "Where's daddy?"

When the twins calmed down and Santana had taken Nina back into her arms Puck leaned in and asked "how come they aren't at day care?" Santana sighed reaching into the pocket of Puck's jeans ignoring the dirty jokes that poured from his mouth, she retracted her arm his phone in hand and silently scrolled through his inbox trying to ignore the sexts from several Cheerios' before opening the unopened message and reading aloud "'Puck just so you know the day care is closed tomorrow morning so Q and I are bringing the girls to school until lunch.'" She closed his phone and silently handed it back to him, he took it and tried to respond but she held up her hand and turned her attention to retying the laces on Nina's little Nikes before handing her daughter to an eagerly awaiting Mike who had entered the room with the rest of the glee club. Nina laughed at her favourite god father's crazy faces.

Thankful that Mr Schue was yet to arrive; Santana silently stood up and walked out the room heading straight for the bathroom, once inside her signature HBIC glare and some talk about being from Lima Heights Adjacent soon emptied the room of its three junior occupants. Santana checked the stalls before letting the tears fall; tears of anger at Puck for being able to so easily forget his daughters, for the girls he sexts when he thinks she doesn't know. Tears of pain for her daughters who deserve more than she can provide, for her best friend who cries these same tears because she fell for Puck's charms. She was Santana Lopez nothing was supposed to scare her and yet everything did; the fear of letting down her daughters, the fear of Puck completely leaving her, of losing her friends but above all this nothing scared her more than the ever rising stack of bills at home and the never ending cough and fever radiating from Jovanna's body. She had to be strong for her family but sometimes, like now all she could do was crumble as her insecurities took over.

Santana sat on the floor leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees talking to herself through her tears "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!" her sobbing slowed, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her Cheerio's jacket. So wrapped in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps cross to her until a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see who it was expecting to see Quinn, Tina or hell even Man-Hands Rachel. However the person looking at her was a stranger and the first thing she noticed was the piercing blue eyes staring at her with a look that spoke volumes to Santana, it was a look that said 'everything will be okay' she looked into the face of this beautiful stranger whose whole being screamed caring and gentle. The voice that left those lips was just that. In the most caring and sincere voice Santana had ever heard this peaceful stranger asked her the words she rarely heard. "Are you okay?"

The words also pulled Santana out of her staring and made her realise that the two were incredibly close to each other. "Yeah I'm fine now," Santana whispered in a very non-Santana like tone. "I'm Brittany, by the way Brittany Pierce." the blonde, Brittany shared as the two stood up, Santana smiled which caused Brittany to smile the most radiant smile known to man. "I'm Santana, Santana Lopez"


	2. A smiling face, a breaking heart

**Be my escape **– Brittana

**Let me know what you think. I have decided to dabble in Brittany's point of view so let me know if that is something I should continue doing. I am ecstatic about all the favourite/following notifications I have received…THANK YOU! **

Chapter 2 - A smiling face, a breaking heart.

_Brittany's POV_

Wow. My god she had to be the most beautiful person that Brittany S. Pierce had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was the colour of golden caramel, the same tan women spent hundreds of dollars trying to mimic. Her long raven black hair pulled back into what Brittany had realized was the signature cheer style around here, but it was those eyes; like pools of melted chocolate, so deep that you could easily fall forever into them, never to resurface. However it wasn't all these beautiful things that had made Brittany's breathe stop and for her heart to instantly feel for this beautiful stranger. It was the sound of her voice as she talked to herself in Spanish, then to Brittany when she noticed her there. It was the voice of someone with a lot of love to give who had been forced to grow up far too quickly. It was the voice of a girl trying to find her way.

"Are you sure? 'Cos last time I checked crying in a bathroom was not a sign of pure joy." Brittany rambled on, surprisingly at a loss for words around Santana, yet also timid, unsure of how she would react to her weird ramblings. Brittany felt instantly at ease when she saw the smile that lit up the Latina's face. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a packet of tissues and handed one to the still teary eyed girl, she continued to watch as Santana dabbed at the small mascara trails that had started trailing down her cheeks. After several more moments Santana turned to the tall blonde. "Thank you." Brittany flashed a smile that reached her eyes.

Without thought the two both turned and headed out the door, a few moments passed when Brittany turned to see that they were standing outside what appeared to be a choir room, Brittany could hear the beat to "Forget you" leaking through the door to where the two stood. "Did you want to come in? It's totally lame and Man-Hands Berry makes you want to scratch your ears out but it is fun." Santana stated that lost tone slowly slipping away from her voice, instead a carefree tone slowly took over with just an underlying hint of "Queen Bee". It was then that Brittany realised she was at least ten minutes late for meeting with the counsellor. "I wish I could, especially if there is dancing. But I have to see the counsellor. You know the whole new-kid thing." Santana grinned at that, with one hand on the door handle she turned to face the blonde. "Don't worry. Ms Pillsbury is kind of on the loopy side but she is one of the nicest teachers here. Wait you dance?" Santana asked as Brittany started walking down the corridor. She stopped to face the Latina, "Totally. Britney Spears hasn't got anything on Brittany S. Pierce!"

All Santana could hear was the chuckle that burst from her lips as she watched the blonde do a perfect pirouette before disappearing around the corner. Santana turned and walked back into the choir room with a small smile on her face, having completely forgotten the reason she walked out in the first place.

That had to be the longest hour in the history of boring science lessons, not only did Brittany's meeting with Ms Pillsbury cause her to be fifteen minutes late, resulting in her having to sit next to some kid who smelled homeless but the teacher; a middle aged man who reminded her of Krusty from The Simpsons yelled at her in front of the whole class. Seriously who would have thought that photosynthesis didn't require a camera? Brittany was just happy to walk to the bustling cafeteria side by side with Tina, a short Asian girl she shared science with, who seemed shy but still really nice. Brittany was thankful for Tina at least now she wouldn't have to sit alone at lunch; instead Tina introduced her to her fellow Glee club members.

Brittany spent lunch talking to Mercedes; a self -proclaimed diva with a love of colourful clothes while taking in the table; it was a loud and boisterous group, the noise coming mainly from Rachel, a short girl with a loud mouth who loved to talk about Broadway, a lot. Not that anyone on the table really cared, except Finn an awkwardly tall boy who paid close attention to everything she said. Brittany wondered if the two were an item but felt rude in asking.

It was halfway through lunch when she saw two girls walking towards them; both dressed in the red and white cheer uniforms, instead of heading to the sea of red that made up the "popular" table, the two came forward to the table seating the Glee cub. One was a pretty blonde with beautiful hazel eyes, she went straight to Finn's side sitting next to him and leaning against his side as he placed an arm around her, weird Brittany could off sworn he had a thing with Rachel. The second girl was the beautiful Latina from the bathroom that morning, Santana.

"Hey Satan, this is Brit…" Kurt started saying before being cut off as Santana started speaking, "Hey Brittany." The Latina moved to sit in the spot next to Brittany despite not so subtle glares from Artie, a nerdy looking boy who was in a wheel chair which made Brittany briefly consider whether or not Skynet has something to do with it but decided it was too early to expose her super geeky side just yet.

Kurt looked between the two girls before landing his eyes on the blonde "You mean you actually met Satan here without a troop of armed body guards and still have the guts to sit right there? Brava." Chuckles spread around the table before being cut off by Santana "The armed guards are only needed for you glitter Barbie. You see I'm not quite one for fairies… they give me the wiggins!" Brittany expected Kurt to be offended instead he laughed a girlish laugh and continued his previous conversation. The blonde turned to see Santana hiding a small smirk as she took a sip from her red Cheerios water bottle, from the small grimace the briefly flashed across her face the dancers guessed that it wasn't water she was drinking and that whatever it was, it was disgusting.

Brittany watched as students slowly started to trickle out of the cafeteria, she knew she had Spanish next, she just didn't know where. Spanish was probably one of her favourite subjects, mainly because she found Spanish sexy and attractive. "So Brittany, what do you have next?" The pretty blonde, Quinn asked standing up to leave for her next class, Finn by her side. "Spanish, only I don't know where it is." She could here Rachel about to try to explain to her where it was when she heard Santana speak, also rising to her feet, "it's cool man-hands I got Spanish too, Brit-Brit can come with me." The rest of the table rose and started in the direction of their classes with Santana and Brittany walking behind the others, Brittany was about to ask Santana how "Brit-Brit" came to be, when Puck, the tall footballer with a Mohawk , slowed down so he was standing on other side of the Latina. "Did you and Quinn get the girls get settled alright?" Puck asked placing an arm around Santana's shoulders which Santana instantly shrugged off. "Their fine Puck, but it would be nice if you could take them in every once in a while," the Latina stated with a small glare in the jock's direction.

Santana increased her speed in the direction of her locker, placing a hand around Brittany's wrist and gentle tugging her along. The two stood in front of their lockers, which to Brittany's surprise were right next to each other, how had she not noticed that? Chancing a small look inside of Santana's locker she saw pictures of the cheer team, glee club, sheet music, make up and right in the middle of her door was a picture of Santana and Quinn. Santana had two bouncing bubs on her lap and in Quinn's arms was a tiny baby with a few blonde curls on the top of her head. The baby was asleep, the twins laughing and both Quinn and Santana, both no older than sixteen, smiling proudly. As Santana closed the locker door she could help but notice sadness in the eyes of sixteen year old Santana, the same glint of pain she could see in the Santana that stood before her.

"What was that about? With Puck?" the blonde asked gently. Grabbing the text book she needed before shutting her still empty locker. Brittany fell instep beside Santana heading down a still bustling corridor in direction of what she assumed was the Spanish room. "Oh nothing, Puck and I just have a, a history. We're always like that." Santana explained in voice tinted with tiredness, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. It was a voice that was nothing like the confident and fun girl she had met earlier and Brittany wanted her back. She barely knew Santana yet she hated seeing her upset and wanted to cheer her up.

"So. Brit-Brit? How did that come along?" Brittany asked nudging Santana lightly as they turned into the classroom and, still following Santana, headed straight to the back taking a seat in the corner. "You don't like it? Cos I think it's cute and it suites your personality." Santana said with a smile which caused Brittany's face to glow and a smile to appear. "Sure you can call me that," the last of the students came in taking their seats, the paper ball fight breaking out between Mike and Finn, the only other glee members in this class. Their teacher had yet to arrive and this left plenty of time for conversation. "But only me, I hate it when people steal nicknames from me." Santana explained, turning her full attention to Brittany

"Fine, I'll be your Brit-Brit." Brittany's heart leaped at the smile on the brunette's face, "wait what about "man-hands" is that your nickname for Rochelle?" Santana laughed the sound like music, Brittany wondered if Santana sang because she could see that being the case. "No, but I'm the only one with guts to say that, me and RuPaul don't exactly see eye to eye on most things, like her voice, or solos. Also Brit-Brit? Her name is Rachel." Brittany was laughing so hard that she almost missed the last part. When she had caught her breath she turned to the other girl "Sorry, but so many names, it gets confusing." At that Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"Hola clase!" Brittany looked to the door where the teacher had just entered and was walking to the desk. He was a youngish man, younger than her Krusty science teacher by at least five hundred years, he seemed athletic, maybe a dancer. "Pst San, who is that?" the Latina leaned in and whispered to Brittany, "That's Mr Schuester, he's pretty cool. He also teaches glee club." As the lesson started Brittany had one more question for Santana.

"Hey San? How much hair gel does he use?" there it was, what was quickly becoming Brittany's favourite sound, Santana's laugh.

That hadn't been too bad. Santana had been right Mr Schue was pretty cool and even more importantly she found out that Spanish was Santana's first language, the Latina had even offered to help Brittany with her homework over the weekend. Now Brittany couldn't wait for the weekend, Santana Lopez was quickly becoming the coolest person Brittany had met since moving to Lima and she very much enjoyed spending time with her.

As the two walked out the school at the end of the day, they were in stiches as Santana told Brittany of glee club antics. They were nearing the student parking lot where Brittany had parked her yellow Volkswagen when Santana stopped her. "Hey Brit-Brit? A few of us glee kids are going to the movies tonight. Did you want to come?" Brittany was happy to hear this as the glee kids were fast becoming her closest friends in this town. "Sure, what time?" Santana stopped to think for a second before pulling a pen from her bag and passing it to Brittany, "Here, write your address on my hand and I'll pick you up at 6pm. That cools?" Santana asked extending her hand to Brittany "Sure thing." Brittany jotted down her address onto the smooth skin of Santana's fore arm before giving the pen back to Santana. "Awesome! You live near Quinn, that'll be easier to pick you both up." Santana checked her phone noticing the time "Crap! I have to go. See you tonight Brit-Brit." Santana leaned in to give Brittany a quick hug, "See you tonight, San." She watched Santana start to walk in the direction of her house before turning to get in to her car. Just as she started to put on her seat belt she felt her iPhone buzzing, sliding the unlock phone, she saw the number she had gotten from Santana during Spanish.

**San: I like you **:)

At that Brittany laughed, before letting her fingers glide over the keys.

**Brit-Brit: I like you too :**)

Brittany chuckled as she pulled out of the parking lot and started in the direction of her house. Thinking about the movie night ahead and feeling excitement bubble inside her. She felt her phone buzzing from where it sat in her lap.

**Santana: I think fate has laid a hand.**

Brittany felt the grin spread across her face. Yes, it had.


	3. Mother know best

**Just too clear things up (more for my sake than anything else.) The story is set at the beginning of season 3. Santana was 15 when she had the twins, who will be TURNING 3 in the story and like in the show, Quinn was 16 when she had Beth who is just over a year (about 15 months old) and will be turning 2 later on. :) Hope this clears any confusion their might have been. :)**

**Chapter 3- Mother know best.**

"Hey Mama."

Santana greeted as she walked in to the kitchen, setting her Cheerio's bag by the counter and walking over to her mother, who was doing her best to coax some form of mush down Nina's mouth, the tot doing everything in her power to make it impossible.

"She's worse than you were, mija, I could never get you to stop throwing food around." Clarissa Lopez sighed as she continued to battle the baby girl. Chuckling under her breath Santana reached down to pick up Jovanna and placed her on her hip, Santana turned to see her mother had straightened after clearly surrendering to Nina's desire to paint the high chair with banana instead of eating it.

"Thank you for picking the twins up from day care, mama." Santana said gently taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools, resting Jo-Jo on her knees. "You're welcome, now tell me how was school." The older Lopez asked taking a seat next to Santana her oldest granddaughter on her lap, now free of the high chair.

"Lame, Coach made us run laps because she was pissed that Mr Sheuster got a raise for the Glee uniforms for regionals." Santana laughed as her mother smacked her shoulder "Language!" Santana faked a look of complete innocence and mimed covering Jovanna's tiny ears.

"Any way, my day was uneventful. Well except for Spanish that was fun."

"But you hate Spanish class; you're always talking about how offensive your teacher's accent is. What made today so special hmm?"

"Mama, he sounds ridiculous. Why they let him teach a language he doesn't even know is beyond me!"

"I understand, but you never answered my question, hm mija? What made today so special."

Santana stared at her mother who was looking at her with one eyebrow raised, a trait Santana herself had gotten from her, a trait her twins had already mimicked on more than one occasion. Santana hadn't even meant to bring up Spanish, but she couldn't help remembering Brittany. Her smile and the sound of her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled even in the low light of the classroom or the way her hair shined in the sun. But most of all Santana remembered the feeling of security she got around her, like Brittany was gently piecing her back together, making her whole.

Santana looked up her mother still waiting for an answer. She fiddled with the hem of Jovanna's shirt, unsure why she didn't want to discuss Brittany with her mother. No, wait she did know. Because she knew she would get the lecture that always came when she made new friends. She had been getting it for almost three years now, since the day the girls were born. She gently sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

"There's this new girl at school, her name's Brittany. She's in my Spanish class and, well, she's pretty awesome." Awesome? No it didn't seem enough, Amazing? Remarkable? Or perhaps Breathtaking was a better word? Either way 'Awesome' didn't seem to cover it. She shifted gently in her seat careful not to disturb the child on her lap who was deeply focused on the cover of Santana's iPhone.

"Santana."

Here we go. Santana sighed inwardly, turning to face her mother's gaze.

"Does she know? About the girls? Because you and I both know you have a tendency to push that little piece of information aside and then you are heartbroken when they do find out and leave you. Don't you think you have been exposed to enough hate? Why invite someone in when you don't know how they are going to respond?"

Santana felt her good mood evaporating with each word that her mother spoke. She hated it because what if her mother was right? Like she was about so many things before. However what Santana hated the most was the way her mother spoke about Brittany, she hadn't even met her!

"Dios mío! Mother why do you have to bring this up every time. I know how people tend to respond when they find out I'm a teen mom. It's always the same thing. She's a whore; she doesn't know who the father is yadda, yadda, yadda! Mama, believe me I'm used to it, I don't care anymore. Sus palabras no pueden hacerme daño. Besides, Brittany's really nice, I don't think she would care all that much."

Her mother stared at her; giving her the look Santana was only just learning the meaning of with her own experience of motherhood. It was the look she had when she was trying to gouge out whether or not something was safe, if it was okay to let the twins make their own baby choices on something. Only this one was the look for a teen. "I'll be fine, Mama. Besides isn't that half the fun of getting to know someone?"

The look on her mother's face told Santana, she understood. Santana smiled relieved when the feeling of calm returned to the room. Seeing the older Latina stand juggling a giggling baby in her arms, Santana stood as well and headed to the small lounge room to place her daughter into their play pen, the child practically squealing for the purple teddy. She felt her mother walk in, and saw her reunite the twins in the pen, before walking to sit on the couch with Santana.

"So I was thinking I might take the girls to the park this afternoon let them feed the ducks, how does that sound?" Santana started to nod her head when her earlier plans with the Glee nerds made themselves known.

"Actually mum, I was wondering if I could watch the girl's this afternoon and you take them tonight? Us Glee kids were going to see a movie. I'll be home by 9? Please!"

She turned to face the older Latina, two pairs of melted chocolate pools squared off.

"Santana. You can't just leave everything and run of to hang out with your friends. You're a mothe…"

"…Yes. I know I'm a mum, but it's been ag…"

"…as I was saying. You're a mother now but since it has been three weeks since you went out, you should go. Enjoy yourself. A mother needs breaks too."

"Thank you, mama!" Santana practically squealed, wrapping her arms around her mother and enveloping her in a giant hug. Santana felt the excitement build up in her chest as she pulled away. She was going out. More importantly she would see Brittany that much sooner. As she pulled away, Santana saw the clock on the wall. Jumping up she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before placing one on each of her daughter's cheeks and turning to walk upstairs.

"Where are you rushing off too?" She heard her mother ask through her gentle chuckles.

"I have to get ready. I don't want to be late picking Brittany and Quinn up." The Latina teen replied as her voice faded up the staircase.

The older woman smiled in delight, before asking one last question.

"What time are you picking them up?" She waited one beat then two, three, four, before finally hearing Santana's voice call out.

"6 o'clock."

Clarissa smiled to herself once more when she saw the time on the lounge room clock tick over.

4:00 PM.

Santana regarded herself in the mirror as she applied the last flick of mascara to her lashes, studying herself as she slid into her habit of over-contemplating her life. She still felt the same way she did when she was 15, the popular care-free young girl, who spent her days chilling by Quinn's pool and shopping at the mall, catching the eye of both guys and girls as she went. She did what she wanted with little resistance from those around her. But as Santana stood there she remembered who she truly was at 15 the scared, insecure girl with a big secret, a secret that she pushed away, a secret she hid behind her relationship with Puck, a secret she tried to dismiss by letting Puck take her virginity, it was a secret she hoped to never reveal- at least not in Lima, Ohio- Santana Lopez was a lesbian.

How things had changed. She was still a bitch, still popular and still very much a lesbian, but now almost three years on, she stood there staring in the mirror, a mother. Finding out she was pregnant was the biggest shock of her life. It was hard, telling Puck, telling her parents and her abuela. When the whole town found out, it didn't take long for the talk to start in the corridors of WMHS. Slut, Whore, Skank all the names she had suffered, all the looks she received and yet she still managed to make her way to the top. Of course she never told anyone who the baby daddy was whilst she was pregnant, fuelling the gossip flames even more, it wasn't until Quinn had fallen pregnant that she shared that bit off information to people other than her parents. Besides even if she had announced who the father was earlier, Puck had refused to believe at first and even after he accepted it he was too worried about his rep to tell anyone. She didn't have Puck on her arm as she wove through the corridors, his glare scaring anyone who got too close to her ever swelling belly. She never had that; unlike Quinn she did it on her own.

She remembered the hurt so easily, still feeling the sting to this day. There were days when she just wanted them to stop, the whispers and the stares that only so much "Lima Heights" talk could quell but of course that's the price you pay when you spend the first year of your high school life pregnant. Santana remembered the times when her hand on her stomach, feeling her child move was the only time she felt at peace. Of course with each kick of peace came a harsher slap from reality.

She can still see the look on her abuela's face when her mother told her Santana was pregnant. The feeling of anger and disappointment, the harsh words that followed and the slamming of the door as she was booted from her abuela's house, her true childhood home, the sanctuary she had come to crave soon became her locked garden of Eden. Still at the time all she could think was at least she was mad about the pregnancy, Santana would rather be disowned for being pregnant than being a lesbian. Her child would come to grow on her abuela, being a lesbian on the other hand was a disgrace her abuela would never accept.

Shaking her head to get her thoughts away from the pain of her abuela's disapproval, Santana focused on the night ahead. It had been a long time since she had spent a night out without the twins, and she was more than eager. Despite often commenting on the utter dork factor, Glee was the best part of her day and she enjoyed hanging out with the nerds she called her friends. Yes, tonight was going to be great, especially because Brittany would be there. Santana didn't quite know what it was about the cheery blonde but she found herself craving time with Brittany and it had only been a day. She liked the way she felt around her, comfortable and at ease as well as the feeling of happiness in her chest when talking to her. She loved the crazy things Brittany talked about and the all over innocence of one Brittany S. Pierce.

Clarissa watched as her daughter came sliding down the stairs bannister, smile plastered on her caramel skin. Humming the tune to the lullaby she sang to the twins, Santana walked over to Jovanna and Nina, the later of the two was happily sticking her hands into the finger paint their abuela had set up for the girls whilst her daughter got ready. The oldest Lopez couldn't help but ponder the true meaning behind her daughter's happy demeanour, something was up and she knew it. However her internal chatter was quickly silenced by the sound of concern lacing her daughter's voice.

"Mama? I'm really worried about Jovanna. She's been really quiet. When I got home she just lazed in my lap and now her temperature is back, do you think I should take her to see the doc?" Santana paced into the kitchen holding an uncharacteristically quiet Jo-Jo on her hip. Concern written all over her face, her palm soothing circles on her baby's back and just like her bubbly mood was gone.

"Oh she'll be fine mija, babies get sick it's just a part of life…" Clarissa started though trailed off when she saw the apprehensive on her daughter only daughter's face, "…but if it will make you feel better I'll watch over her tonight and if she gets worse than you can take her to the doctor's office tomorrow, but your papa is coming home this weekend. He can take a look at her."

Santana nodded at her mother's honest words, continuing the calming motions on her child's back. She felt that feeling seep into her gut, the feeling that she should be by her daughter's side tonight, to keep her safe and sooth any pain. Santana sighed as disappointment seeped through her veins, she had been looking forward to tonight but her baby girl needed her.

"Its fine mama, I'll stay home, I'm her mother. It's my responsibility." Santana told her mother as she walked to where her handbag lay on the counter, reaching in for her phone and sliding it to unlock. She just started texting Puck asking him to pick up Brittany and Quinn when she felt her mother's gentle hands cover her wrist and softly yank the phone from her hands.

"Hush now, mija. You are going tonight whether you like it or not. I have raised three beautiful children; I can handle one child with a temperature."

"No mother, I should…"

"No, Santana. It's been decided. Now go I'll call you if you are needed. Besides you look beautiful, it would be such a waste." Clarissa smiled as the excitement trickled back into her daughter's eyes. Her heart grew full of pride more and more each day, as she watched her scared, insecure little girl turn into a beautiful woman and an amazing mother. She smiled as she watched Santana pull on her leather jacket over her deep purple blouse; slide her phone into the pocket of her tight black jeans and kiss her girls on the forehead- Nina still sitting at the small art table, Jovanna now nestled in her abuela's arms- before pulling her mother in for a quick hug and dashing out the door.

"Bye, Mama."

**Sorry for the utter lack of Brittana in this chapter but I just really needed to update some more. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up in the next week or so.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**XoXo**


	4. Night out

Chapter 4-

(Still in Santana's POV)

Santana pulled up outside of Brittany's house at exactly 6pm, she was thankful that the blonde lived so close as it had taken her a while to wrangle the twins car seats out of the backseat, leading to a string of curses so profound her mother would quite literally wash her moth out with soap should she hear her. As the young Latina hopped out of her Range Rover she took a moment to study the Pierce's house and found unsurprisingly that it was exactly what she imagined the bubbly blonde's house would look, all white picket fences and flower gardens and of course the picture perfect two story white house. Just by looking at it she could tell it was a home and not just a house, a home, the exact thing she yearned to give her children.

Walking up the stone path to the front door she could feel the excitement swell in her stomach. She was about to knock when the door swung open to reveal who could easily be Brittany's twin, if Brittany was seven.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked as she tried unsuccessfully to brush the straying blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey, I'm Santana. I'm here to pick up Brittany."

"Oh. I'm Chloe, Brittany's younger and far superior sister." Chloe stated matter-of-factly, with a cheesy grin on her face, the exact replica of her sister's, who at that moment appeared behind Chloe.

"You are such a brat." Brittany laughed as she ruffled her mini-me's hair. Santana had yet to respond to either sister as she was momentarily in a Brittany fused haze. Was it possible for the world to stop spinning? Because Santana was positive that hers had, as Brittany stood there in a loose grey shirt that hung from the shoulders with a huge smiley face in the middle and hot pink short shorts, all Santana could think was that she was entirely thankful to the blonde's parents for moving them to this boring little dot on the map of Ohio.

Thankfully Santana managed to snap out of her daze fast enough so that neither of the adorable blondes had time to notice just how freaky Santana was acting. Chloe giggled before running of, leaving the two seemingly dazzled girls on the front step.

"Hey San."

"Hey Britt-Britt, are you ready to go?" Santana asked, suddenly wishing it was just the two of them that were hanging out and not the entire acne factory. Yeah she had definitely had spent too time around Sue, like _way_ too much time.

"Yeah just let me grab my stuff." Brittany replied before dashing inside and returning mere moments later with a purple hoodie and brown leather handbag, with coloured beads dangling from the straps._ Soo Brittany._

The two spent the short ride to Quinn's talking about Brittany's family. Brittany grinned as she talked about her sister's Chloe and Abigail, her youngest sister who was only a baby. Santana couldn't help but sense a weird vibe coming of the blonde at the mention of Abigail but brushed it off as sisterly protectiveness, just by listening to the blonde relive family antics Santana could tell that she deeply cared for her sisters.

"They are the most important people lot in my life, I'd die for them."

That comment made Santana smile as she thought about her own little sister, Eva. Santana would do and give anything for her sister, even her life. Brittany reminded Santana a lot of her sister; they shared the same innocence and bubbly personality as well as a love of horses, the Latina discovered.

It was almost as if Brittany had read her mind because she was soon asking Santana about her family. "So, what about you? Have you got siblings?" The blonde asked flashing that mega-watt smile Santana was quickly becoming addicted to. The brunette sighed quietly as she thought of the complicated mess that was her family.

"I have an older brother, Jonas and a little sister, Eva. They drive me insane but I love them to bits, Eva's eight and She's like a mini me except she isn't a bitch, in fact her personality is just like yours except she has my sassiness. I miss her like crazy…"

"Wait? Miss her...?"

"She lives with my parents."

"And you don't?"

Santana hoped Brittany wouldn't notice the reservation in her voice as she answered the blonde's question. Her family was crazy and complicated and falling apart and Santana knew it was all because of her, because she couldn't just come out or "keep her legs shut" as her father liked to often remind her, oh her father, now there's a topic she NEVER wants to discuss.

"I live with Jonas. He's twenty one, my family is…complicated."

"Why don't you live with your parents?" so many questions coming from the curious blonde. So why was she bothering with this conversation? Santana Lopez NEVER discussed her family with ANYONE, other than Quinn and Puck. Not that he cared. Yet here she was talking about her family of all things with a girl she had just met. So why couldn't she stop?

"Things happened…I did things that my father didn't agree with…Jonas took my side and before we knew it we were on our own…" Santana desperately hoped that Brittany wouldn't see the tear that had escaped her chocolate brown eyes. She reached up to push her hair back and sweeping her thumb down to collect the tear in the process.

"So how long have you been on your own now?" Brittany asked the shock on her face increasing at the next words to leave the Latina's mouth.

"Almost three years. I was fifteen and Jonas was nineteen. It's gotten slightly better, my mother managed to talk some sense into my father but he still doesn't want much to do with me, I see him once every couple of weeks."

"What was so terrible that he threw you out? You were so young." Brittany asked, sympathy oozing from her radiant blue eyes. Santana sighed. She didn't want to recount the sad little story that is her life. How she alone shamed the Lopez family, disgraced her "father's good name" and pulled her brother down with her. How she barely managed to scrape by working at a lingerie store in the centre of town and was relying on a _Cheerleading _scholarship of all things to get her into College. No she didn't want to ruin the small piece of normalcy she had quickly found with Brittany.

The two continued to drive in silence for a few moments, the blonde not pushing her instead waiting quietly to see if she would get an answer. She didn't. For it was at that moment that Santana turned the corner onto Quinn's street and, more than thankful to whoever was watching over her, pulled up outside of the blonde Cheerio's house.

Santana felt herself slide her mask into place as she turned to face the taller girl, letting out the breathe she had been holding. "Here we are. Did you want to come inside? Q will make us wait, she always makes me wait." Santana asked, completely disregarding the blondes question, she was so not ready to go down that road. She really liked Brittany and could see them easily being friends, quite a feat for the Latina. However she knew everything would change the second she told her about her girls and even though she knew that it would happen sooner rather than later, Santana just wanted a few more days of that normalcy.

"Sure. I like Quinn. She seems pretty cool." Brittany said as she hoped out of the car and walked up to the door by Santana's side. The petite brunette was happy that the subject of her life had been dropped, for now at least, as the two walked up the steps

The three girls sat on the bed of one Quinn Fabray, as Brittany braided her hair for the night. Santana and Brittany had only been there for less than half an hour and had already been subject to a crazed Quinn freaking out about what she was going to wear, claiming she wanted to look "just right" for Finn. Which lead to an onslaught of Finn related gossip Santana was hoping to avoid however it hadn't taken long for Brittany to step in and distract the chattering blonde with promise of hairstyling which the blonde kindly accepted, for which Santana was glad as she was about to make some bitchy remark to Quinn about her sounding like man-hands Berry, which would not have gone down well.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Quinn asked as Brittany continued braiding the strands of the shorter girl's hair in to a neat braid along the girls hairline, leaving the rest of the lush blonde hair flowing around her shoulders.

"I think the boys want to see The Avengers. I want to see The Hunger Games."

"Is that the one with that hot Australian guy in it?"

"Yeah I think so. What about you Brits? Which movie would you like?"

"The Hunger Games sounds yummy, I vote for that. Who else is going?"

"It's just all of us glee kids, it'll be fine as long as Berry doesn't talk us into an early grave, seriously that midg-"

Santana was cut off by a knock on the door, before the gentle voice of Ms Fabray wafted through the room as the older blonde stepped through.

"Quinny Honey. I think Beth needs to be fed and you know how hard she is at dinner time."

Elise Fabray, walked over to the three teens sitting on her daughter's bed with one grumpy looking Beth in her arms, Quinn looking up and reaching forward to take her small child into her arms. It then dawned on Santana that this as an opportune moment to see how Brittany would react to teen mums, but felt her heart skip a beat with fear that the blonde would be just another of the hater's that she and Quinn had to face every day of their lives. For that split second Santana swore the world stopped, as the fear increased. She really wanted to continue being friends with Brittany, she could see them getting along amazingly well, but if she couldn't accept the twins then she wouldn't be able to accept Santana. The Latina was sick of getting hurt and she hoped like hell that her instincts about the blonde were right.

Santana could also see the apprehension in Quinn's eyes, as she cradled her daughter in her arms and accept the bottle her mother passed her after Beth was settled. The blonde Cheerio was just as much a target for haters as Santana. A small silence laced the room as Elise left and Quinn went on to feed the squirming child.

"Is..is that your…d…daughter?" Brittany asked a look of shock and something else Santana couldn't quite place gracing the blonde's face as sat watching the blonde baby suck aggressively from the bottle in Quinn's hand, as she waited for answers.

Quinn sighed, protective motherly instincts taking over. "Yes. Beth is my daughter. I fell pregnant when I was 16. Do you have a problem with that?" She stated, fixing the taller blonde with her best HBIC glare. Usually at this point the victim of that glare would be squirming to get away, but not Brittany, Santana noticed. In fact a huge grin soon spread across her face, and Santana's fears were instantly silenced.

"NO! God of course not! There's nothing wrong with that. She's adorable! Hey Bethy!" Soon Brittany was wrapped around Beth's little pinkie and Santana and Quinn shared a look of relief.

As Santana watched the two teen's fuss of the now fed and giggling baby, she couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe things would actually work out.


	5. Movies, Food and Hidden thoughts

Chapter 5- Movies, Food and Hidden thoughts.

_I'm so sorry for neglecting this. However between my new job and starting my senior year of high school I've had zilch time D:_

_So the only way I can explain this chapter is, rushed. However I hope you like it. There is more insight to Brittany, not a lot, don't want the plot ruined!_

_Is anyone a fan of Joss Whedon's Firefly/ Serenity? If so can you pick out the reference? Brownie points to anyone who can…hmmm brownies :D_

_Thank you for all the reviews. I feel the love 3_

Brittany POV

The three girls walked out of the Fabray's house and headed for Santana's car, eager for the night ahead, too see their friends as well as to have a carefree night off. Brittany was ecstatic that she was being accepted by the two cheerleader's, if there was one thing Brittany hated it was being the "new girl" especially in a new town. As the three teens drove through town in the direction of the movie theatre, Brittany allowed herself to be consumed with thoughts from her past, the good, the bad and the never-to-be-spoken off. She was surprised to learn about Beth, being a teen mum was no easy feat, as her own mother had come to realise when she gave the birth to Brittany at only 17. The blonde was aware of Santana and Quinn's protectiveness over the young girl, obviously the blonde Cheerio had suffered hate from her peers over the birth of her child. Again Brittany understood this and was glad she never had to experience it.

As the car neared the theatre, Brittany's thoughts turned painful as memories from her past flooded her mind. Things she wished she could forget, choices she shouldn't have made and decisions she wasn't allowed too. Her heart started to throb with an all too familiar ache…

_If only-_

Brittany's inner rambling's were cut off by Quinn, as the hazel-eyed beauty turned in her seat to converse with the dancer.

"So Brittany, San say's you're a dancer."  
" Yep, I've been dancing since I could walk. The taller blonde stated with a smile, the ache slowly fading.

"That's awesome! Think you would want to join Glee? I mean it IS pretty lame but we could use someone with moves, Chang's pretty good but there is only so much a guy can do."

Brittany took a moment to think about this. It did sound fun and her parents were encouraging her to make friends in this new town and she always did love to dance.

"That sounds pretty awesome, what do I have to do to join?" Brittany asked after a moment of consideration, having decided that more time spent away from home the better, especially if it meant more time with Santana.

And Quinn of course.

"That's the cool thing, you just show up. Shue takes in everyone, even a short Jewish hobbit." Quinn replied with a chuckle, only to Brittany's ears it seemed to lack the usual popular-girl venom. Brittany however, couldn't help but feel more excited about joining Glee as Quinn and Santana continued to recount stories about the singing club.

/

As it turned out The Hunger Games was not about food and Brittany found herself burrowing her head into the person next to her as tribute after tribute were skilfully killed off. The sudden appearance of the mutant wolves caused Brittany to burrow further until it finally occurred to her that silky midnight tresses were caressing her cheek, her senses filling with the smell of the Latina's mango lip balm as well as the sweet smell of her perfume, as a result of the blonde hiding her head on Santana's shoulder, the brunette's hair screening the slightly taller girl's pale blue eyes from the horrors on the screen.

Brittany hated violence and horror both of which were found in the movie and she hoped it would soon be over, she was glad to discover it was. As the credits rolled and the sound of Taylor Swift's sweet voice filled the theatre, the rest of the group proceeded to walk to the exit. Brittany however stayed put, still slightly shaken from the violence in the movie. Her eyes were sore from crying over young Rue's death and her breathing heavy, however her attention was soon drawn to the caramel hand drawing soothing circles on her upper thigh. Brittany looked up to see Santana's melting chocolate eyes gazing at her gently.

"Are you okay, Brit-Brit?" Santana asked her voice soothing and gentle as her gentle touch moved to the blonde's back, calming circles going round and round, feeling the soft skin through the thin shirt on the girls back.

"Yeah, I'm alright. That wasn't my type of movie I suppose" a gentle laugh leaving the calming girl.

The two teens sat in the dim cinema for a few moments longer as Brittany calmed down, Santana by her side the whole time, after a few quiet moments, broken only by scattered soothing words from the Latina, the two finally stood and made their way to the foyer where the rest of the Glee Club waited.

"Santana! Brittany! There you are. Are you alright?"

The two looked up at to see the group waiting for a response. Brittany didn't want to reveal her little break down in the theatre and feared criticism if she did, however before she even had time to form her words, Santana was rushing to her aid for the second time that night;

"I dropped my purse, Brit stayed behind to help me pick everything up. Right B?

Piping up, Brittany looked at the group 'Right, the dim light didn't help." She was met with friendly chuckles as the assembly of teens moved on to the next location.

With that the group walked out if the theatre and downtown to 'Breadsticks', the others chattered about the movie as the continued walking ahead to the diner, Santana and Brittany walked side by side behind the rest of the group. As they discussed the first thing that came to their heads and enjoyed the feeling of spending time together, neither girl realising that the other didn't want it to end.

/

"Okay. I love that place!" Brittany exclaimed, the cool Ohio air sending chills down her skin as the three girls moved towards Santana's awaiting car; each one full and happy from the feast that the clubs after-movie snack had turned into.

"Yeah it is great, San here is obsessed with the breadsticks." Quinn whispered not- so quietly, "You could stay longer with the rest of the group if you would like? I am sure Mike would drive you home?" she offered Brittany, who was slightly sad the might was coming to a close earlier than anticipated as Quinn had to get home to Beth. However she didn't want to stay if Santana and Quinn weren't there with her.

"No that's fine, I really don't mind. We should get you home to that sweet little bubba." Brittany stated as climbed into the vehicle. Her sentence cut short by the shiver that radiated through her body, causing her to slightly curl up in her seat, she was pleasantly surprised to see and then feel a smooth tan hand flitter across her waist as the Latina's leather jacket was slipped onto her lap. Smiling sheepishly in Santana's direction, Brittany wasted no time in slipping into the still warm leather jacket, quietly breathing in the Latina's perfume and feeling extremely comfortable as Santana weaved her way through the streets of Lima. However, she was quickly pulled from her relaxing state by the buzzing of her phone. Sliding the phone unlocked, Brittany tried to hide the smile that appeared at the message on her screen.

**Quinn: You know, B. I have known Santana since we were 8. She's never let anyone wear her jacket. Ever! And she's had it since she was 14! Lucky girl ;)**

**Britt: Well then I feel honoured! It was awfully nice of her :)**

"What are you two chicas smirking about?" Santana asked her chocolate gaze meeting Brittany's through the rear view mirror.

"Oh you know, S. Just telling Brittany all your dirty little secrets, she needs to be warned."

"Me? Dirty secrets? Whatever!" The Latina exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the road.

Quinn chanced a grin in Brittany's direction before once again addressing Santana, "Ye huh, sure."

The three girls fell into a fit of sleepy giggles as they made their way home.

**I'm not happy with this chapter but, meh! I know where I want the story to go, I'm just stuck on how to get it there -.- Let me know what you think; I am open to any ideas you may have. Thanks for all the responses. Love you guys, stay shiny!**


End file.
